parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asian Elephant
The Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) are smaller than their African savannah relatives (Loxodonta africana) and have many other physical features that distinguish them. The ears are smaller and the back is more rounded so that the crown of the head is the highest point of the body. One of the characteristic features of an elephant are the modified incisor teeth which are known as tusks, however, only some male Asian elephants have tusks, whilst females (cows) have 'tushes' instead, that are seldom visible. Elephants support their stocky body on stout, pillar-like legs, and the nose and upper lip are joined and elongated into a trunk. The trunk provides a wide variety of functions from feeding, vocalisation, bathing and fighting; those of the Asian elephant have only a single finger-like process on the base, whilst the African elephant has two. The thick, wrinkly skin covering the body is a greyish-brown colour and very dry. Asian elephants are very important in the religious and cultural history of the region in which they live. Asian elephants eat up to 150kg of food and defecate up to 18 times a day. The Asian elephant has been a contributor to Asian society over many centuries. It has especially made a huge, considerable impact on Thailand. So much so, that it has also become the country's official national animal. Roles * It played Louis in The Doe and the Puffball * It played Oaken in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Sulley in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Brachiosaurus in ASIAN ANIMAL * It played Flik, Princess Atta, Dot and the other ants in An Asian Animal's Life * It played Woog in We're Back! An Asian Animal's Story Asian Elephant Subspecies *Borneo Elephant *Indian Elephant *Sri Lankan Elephant *Syrian Elephant Gallery AsianElephant.jpg Asian Elephants.jpg Which Rhinoceroses and Which Elephants Had to Be Killed.png Dexter's Lab Elephants.jpg PPG Reboot Elephant.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016-Current) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Dumbo4.png|Dumbo (1941) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Dumbo (1941) madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg Jungle Patrol.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) TWT Indian_Elephant.jpg Asian Elephant (Blue Fang).jpg TTTE Elephant.png despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg KND Elephant.jpg LaCCB Elephant.png HTF Elephant.png TGAoBaM Elephant.jpg were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-5768.jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Clarence_Season_1_Episode_16_still.jpg|Clarence (2014-Current) All Creatures Big and Small Elephants.png WNSB Elephant.png Jerry-Go-Round_Screenshot.jpg PET ELEPHANT.jpg|LeapFrog 16.jpg|Noah's Ark 1959 fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6376.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-11683.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Leapfrog Elephant(s) (2).jpg|LeapFrog Big Storm On the African Savanna.png Zoboomafoo Elephant.png Noah's Ark Elephants.png|Enchanted Tales (1995-1996) Photo319.jpg Asian Elephant and Sumatran Rhino.png|Go Diego Go (2005-2011) CTCD Elephant.jpg DBElephants.png d457bb50624436254ad539cbdaedf2b9.jpg Maxine.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg|TaleSpin Asian Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephant.png Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes (2011-2018) Elephant On Earth.png 2018-04-05 (1).png|SpongeBob Squarepants (1999-2018) Big Bigger Biggest.png Bad Kitty Elephant Eggs.png 2018-03-09 (2).png PinkFong Ele Ele Ele Ele Elephant.png|PinkFong (2012-2018) Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Letterland Elephant.jpg|Letterland (1972-2009) Sesame Street Asian Elephants.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Half Elephant and Half Kangaroo.png Zootopia Elephant.jpg|Zootopia (2016) Elephant Bubblestand.jpg IMG 3787.PNG Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Stanley Elephant.png See Also * African Bush Elephant * African Forest Elephant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Mammals Category:Elephants Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Bedtime Stories Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Noah's Ark 1959 Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Auckland Zoo Animals Category:Twycross Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Enchanted Tales Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Letterland Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals